On its face, swinging a baseball bat properly may seem to be an easy endeavor. Where a bat is swung correctly, the top hand, with respect to the bat held vertically with one hand above the other, is rolled or rotated over the bottom hand. This motion is commonly referred to as “breaking the wrists”, and begins just prior to contact with a ball. The result is a snapping or whipping motion of the bat, and provides additional power and leverage as the ball is struck. However, without practice concentrating on a proper way to swing a baseball bat, bad habits can be developed. For instance, the batter may prematurely release the top hand from the bat, which generally causes the batter to lose control over where the ball is hit into the field. Another bad habit that may be developed may be to prematurely rotate the top hand over the bottom hand, which generally causes the ball to be hit in a downward direction. In both of these improper techniques, power of the bat impinging on the ball is sacrificed, and directional control is lost.